godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kratos
Suicide It says in the trivia that Kratos has considered suicide on two seperate occasions. One is at the end/beginning of the first God of War, but when was the other? I think they may mean when he was with Calliope and he gave up his powers and everything. Lying Memories 13:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) oh well that would make sense Debochira 11:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Somebody just messed up the damn page. The second is at the end of the God of War Chains of Olympus when Kratos has throw himself from the Fire Steeds. Bogdan stretePS3 10:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The end of God of War 3 Well, despite the disappearance of Kratos' body at the end of God of War 3 and speculation that he's still alive, I'm thinking that he crawled off the cliff and committed suicide. I mean it's definitely possible, because the gods wouldn't let him do it before, but now that he's pretty much killed them all, there's nothing to keep him from ending his suffering. Idk just a thought. Both theories make sense. Lying Memories 21:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Very possible, yes. Personally I think they're leaving it up to the individual player to make his/her own conclusions. Ghost Leader 13:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Kratos' Victims :::Kratos is a sick bastard who is addicted to murder :::Stopplaying this fucking game or you will become as mentally ill as this sociopath animal :::Fuck God Of War :::go out and stop eating MCdonald's or you will become like Loukia(UTC) ::: :::shut the fuck up...its game you fucking damnit who will do what kratos do in god of war?using that chain blade thing?impossible RE : Kratos' Victims The only thing Kratos did was to take a hand of Titans whit him and let Cronos and Atlas in the past to keep his past life at it was : Altlas was left in the underworld so he could chain him to the world. Cronos had Pandora's Box on his back while in the desert so Kratos would kill Ares. To mention he didn't interfere whit Prometheus' life because he would of allredy been put on the mount by Zeus . Same for Typhon .In the basic I think Kratos did the back in time action in so maner that e would return whit the Titans after he fighted Zeus and you're right Kratos didn't had to go to the Island of Creation because shurelly it was floded exploded or bursed into flames . BUT ! Let's remember Kratos' past corpse was still in Rodhos when present Kratos comed to fight Zeus . He's fait is unknown. But maybe do to the corpse's existance he had a revenge expedition to the Isle .So he ashured 2 backup plans for his past and present (Kratos is a mastermind) : and you're still a lousy speller... but I still got the idea, and it seems a little farfetched to me... KratosGodofWar 08:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) and if spelling is more important then I have nothing else to say ... In general, I'd say no, but on pages like these, on a Wiki that is sought out daily by people all over the world... it just might. KratosGodofWar 06:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) and correctly structured sentences, void of errors, grammatical or spelling, contribute to a better reading experience, don't they? ;) KratosGodofWar 08:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) kratos the long forgotten god of war: the war is on! is kratos really born of spaticus!? you're an idiot ..... I second that; you're an idiot! KratosGodofWar 06:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Edit: if KratosGodofWar is on my side about the "son of spaticus" I'm happy GodofWarMaster 11:14 ,April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah I've noticed, haha 'son of spaticus', what the h*ll :) that would mean Kratos is a spastic :D KratosGodofWar 08:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what would sparticus think of your spasm behavior!? it is not my fault the majic horseshoe hit you on the head! ha ha ha! get it get it!!!! wink. Kratos' Fate (God of War III spoiler) This was a theory that just came to me. If you've completed God of War III, than you know that Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, but, after the credits, another scene reveals that he could possibly still be alive. With that in mind, I have one theory: Do you think that it's possible that Kratos lives on, but in another state, such as a ghost/spirit? As for why I ask, consider this; Athena and Zeus are the only Gods who are shown in a ghostly state after having suffered a physical death. Also keep in mind that they were the only two Gods who we see being killed via the Blade of Olympus. So, due to Kratos being a God (or at least he is one in his most powerful forms/conditions), and due to dying via the Blade of Olympus, perhaps he met the same fate as Athena and Zeus? Yes? No? Manas101 06:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting theory :) Although personally, you should keep in mind that Kratos was only a Demigod before he became God of War, and was 'downgraded' back to being one, when he lost his title of God of War. So I don't think that is the case. Plus, they said Kratos' journey was over, so bringing him back as a ghost in a future game would be complete ridicule. KratosGodofWar 08:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) All good points, and so I will propose a second theory I had. Upon impaling himself with the Blade, Kratos still had a last bit of life in him. Using that last bit of life, he perhaps simply shambled to a cliff, and cast himself from it to his ultimate death. In doing so, killing himself via the means of suicide he failed at so many years ago. Manas101 04:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I concur. As much as I would LOVE to see more Kratos, his "...journey is over" and there is just nothing else they can do with him. Kratos finally topped himself, ending his horrible memories as there was no more gods, titans or other forms of deus machina to stop him ... sob sob sniff sniff. ;) Spikepit 03:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nevertheless, Kratos did lay on top of a Phoenix mural, and seeing as how it is a CLEAR sign from the developers, I don't think it should be overlooked so easily. KratosGodofWar 09:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::...is it grammatically possible to concur twice?...Spikepit 11:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just say you've become a fan and can't stop agreeing :) KratosGodofWar 13:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Without the Gods, Fates, or anyone else to stop him, maybe Kratos simply went on to some place like the Elysium Fields to be with his daughter and perhaps his wife? I'm probably making this guess because it's sort of how I might've wanted things to end, but I can also understand if it's a bit too "cheerful" of a way to end a series as dark and visceral as "God of War", lol Manas101 04:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: Greek mythology According to Hesiod's Theogony, Zeus married the Titan Metis (Μῆτις: "wisdom") as part of an arrangement between the Olympians and the Titans (before theTitanomachy of course, and before he married his sister Hera). While Metis was pregnant with their daughter Athena, Zeus swallowed Metis, for it was prophesised that she would give birth to "first the maiden Athena, equal to her father in strength and in wise understanding", as well as "a son of overbearing spirit, king of gods and men" ([http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Hes.+Th.+886&fromdoc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0130 Hes. Theog. 886-899]). Athena did manage to be born (from out of Zeus' head), but Zeus had prevented the birth of a son that would oust him like he had already ousted his own father Cronus. But it seems that all of Zeus' conquests of mortal women had statistically caught up with him, eventually he would have fathered another son able to overthrow him. 07:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool find!!! I hadn't heard of that one before. That puts a whole new spin on my impression that Ive had since childhood of the big fella. Good job! Spikepit 08:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The last time I heard that story was in 6th grade Blinzy[45] 09:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kratos as Antihero Wikipedia defines an Antihero as kinda the bad guy, where as the antagonist would posses hero, good qualities. : And what would your point be, besides listing the obvious? Administrator, God of Metal 05:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kratos as the God of War When Kratos became God of War did he lose his demigod powers to gain his God of War powers or did he keep his demigod and gain God of War powers? BleedingEffect 12:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) i think pandora power is like power up thing..so....he have his own power and his pandora power...